


Don't You Misfire

by wetmisfire



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Premarital Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, and many more - Freeform, blowjob, i hope none of their half dozen children find this, i just ship john and veronica so much, some bits of humor too, sorry english is not my native language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetmisfire/pseuds/wetmisfire
Summary: John and Veronica are a young couple dating for a while now and have decided to move forward and finally have sex for the first time. What could possibly go wrong?Basically, my take on what lead John Deacon to write Misfire.





	1. Fill me up

**Don’t you misfire**

**Ch. 1: Fill me up**

\------------

They’ve been dating for three years but things never got further than an intense make-out session and a few touchy attempts, not that he didn’t want it though... He WANTS to have sex with Veronica SO BAD, hell! he would jack off thinking of her, seeing her pretty face in every naked lady in his ‘Men Only’ magazines but over any need he felt, he loved her and respected her faith, he would never pressure her to do something she doesn’t feel is right to do. And so, he’d wait for her too. Even if Roger would get a hook up for him or if there were groupies backstage offering him a fun time, he wants it to be special and he wants it with Veronica, his only love. 

But is actually Veronica who can’t deal with the sexual tension anymore. Although she was raised in a strict catholic family who have taught her the importance of chastity and reserving your first time to your wedding night, John is so charming, so handsome and he looks so sexy when performing with his band she prayed to God to help her fight her deepest desires but those damn jeans he wears are so tight! they outline his manhood and God HE’S - _BIG_ … She wonders how he’d feel like inside of her, making her mind go to sinful places and it doesn’t take long to her fingers to relieve the aching between her legs. Veronica loves her John so much she’s sure he’s the one she’ll marry someday so what gives if they switch the order of the factors? as long as they’re responsible what could go wrong?

One night after one his shows she invited him over to her flat for dinner and when it was over, she took his hand and headed to her bedroom with him and expressed her wish to take the next step

“Are you sure about this? We’ll only do it if you’re 100% ready”

Veronica cupped her boyfriend’s face in her hands “John! I am ready, I really want this…I want you”

“But what about your family, w-what if they find out we had sex before marr-“ 

“Ugh! Looks like you’re the one who doesn’t want this!” Veronica slightly pushed his chest

“No no no, I do, baby I want to do it” but it’s just that-“

“What?”

“I just haven’t done anything before either…I- I am a virgin too. What if I disappoint you?”

She was pretty aware he was a virgin too. John had always been a quiet and shy guy who was always focused in his studies and now recently in his band. He barely had contact with girls in his teenage years and she was his first girlfriend and she knew he only has eyes for her to get with any groupie. They are gonna be each other’s firsts and that makes her heart fluttered.

“Baby… it’s ok” Veronica got close to him and wrap her arms around his neck “We’ll do this together… I love you and I’m ready to be yours”

He took her hand and kissed her knuckles - “I love you too, Ronnie... I want to be yours as well”

Veronica pressed her lips against his and the kiss soon became more fervid as John licked her lips and she opened her mouth to let him slid his tongue inside to explore. John wrapped his left arm around her waist and with his right hand, he started rubbing her thigh through the fabric of her dress. Veronica turned her head to the left so John would give attention to her neck, John quickly took the hint and a moan escaped her lips as he started doing so.

John’s hands keep exploring her clothed body until he decided to risk a bit and snuck his hands under her dress and traveled her bare thighs all the way to her rear which he squeezed as he felt her lace panties.

Soon his body started reacting to the feel of her body and his pants felt tighter. Veronica noticed the prominent bulge in his pants and sat on his lap, her core automatically started looking for friction as her hips moved back and forth on their own, John’s hand still on her ass guiding her rhythm. “Mmh John” - She moans feeling his rock-hard shaft, thinking how good he’d feel once inside her. 

They quickly wanted to feel more skin so she helped him unbutton his shirt and once he was shirtless, she caressed his pale chest. John started working the buttons of her dress that were placed in the front as well. When he undid them, he slowly opened the dress to reveal her lace white bra and proceed to slid the straps down her shoulders leaving a trail of kisses in each of them until her breast were completely bare. As Veronica laid on her back on the bed, John was mesmerized by her bare breasts, they were not big but not small either, just the perfect size to cup in his hands. Her pink nipples were hard and tempting to play with and suck.

The simple sight of her laying on the bed and wearing only her panties was something he’d only seen in his wet dreams, she looked gorgeous and she was all his. Veronica was embarrassed by being this exposed to him but also liked the feeling of being desired by the man she loves -“John…? So you’re gonna touch them or what?” -She noticed he was zoned out so she took his right hand and placed it in her tit as a way to give him permission to touch and play. He started rubbing his thumb against the sensitive lump, a moan escaped her lips and was desperate for more of his touch. John noticed it and soon started giving attention to her other breast using his mouth, gently nibbling with his tongue and sucking the nipple. His small groans were vibrating against her skin while she runs her fingers through his long brown hair.

His boner started to ache for her but John needed her wet and ready so he snuck his left hand under her dress to reach for her sex and stared teasing her entrance through the fabric, gently massaging her clit. Veronica started moving her hips in reaction, her panties were getting more and more wet to his touch. “Ohh, John I want you now, please! Take them off”.

John was so nervous his hands were shaking when trying to pull down her panties – “Calm down baby! Is gonna be okay” – Veronica caressed the back of his hand as a way to relax him although herself was internally screaming of what was going to happen.

John finally slid her panties all the way down her legs and Veronica shyly spread wide, her cheeks were pink and she wanted to cover her face of the embarrassment. She was now completely exposed to him

He was in owe looking at her most intimate part and his erection was throbbing painfully aching to be inside her. It was now his time to take off the rest of his clothes.

He nervously threw his pants to the floor and now he was taking off his boxers, his length popped out of his underwear. Veronica gulped and bit her lip at the sight of it. It was long, with a wide girth, hard, throbbing, the tip was pink and leaking pre-cum. She was so turned on and desperate for his cock she couldn’t help sliding a hand between her legs. God, she didn’t even care about the embarrassment anymore, her cunt was aching to be filled by John. With her other hand, she reached her nightstand and handed him one of the condoms she bought.

John was trying to open the wrap when noticed Veronica was touching herself – “Come on baby, hurry… Please fill me up” she moaned. The view was so hot, she was gasping, moaning, desperately begging for his coc-

“NO! NO! NO! SHIIIIIT!” – he exclaimed

Veronica stopped masturbating and her mouth was open in shock of what just happened.

John was just sliding the condom on when his dick decided the party was over and spilled into the latex

“John? Now wha-?”

“J-just give time honey…” – he desperately started stroking himself – “… I -uh... I got this”

“John is ok… we can try it any other night”

“No Ronnie, please! Just hold on. I’m almost there”

Veronica sighed and sit against the headboard; she used her blanket to cover her nudity and crossed her arms to assure the hold.

John was sitting on the edge of the bed doing everything he could to make his dick hard again but he was so nervous, embarrassed and desperate it just wasn’t working. He then stopped stroking for a moment and breathed deeply trying to calm himself down and slowly images of Veronica’s naked body came to his head, he was so embarrassed he didn’t dare to look at her or even worse, ask her to help him out. He was stroking himself again now thinking of her soft tits, her pink wet pussy, the way she moaned on his ear while dry humping his bulge… after a while it was finally working, his erection was back.

He smiled in relief with his eyes closed and his head laying back. So, he turned to tell Veronica -“Ronnie! I’m ready let’s try in ag-“

Without him noticing his girlfriend had dozed off to sleep while waiting

“Ugh come on, this can’t be happening!” – John's fist slammed the mattress in frustration. Not only he messed up their evening, now he has a boner for no reason and now he’ll have to take care of it himself.

This wasn’t how he wished their first time to be.

////////////////

The next day it was afternoon and John was nervously waiting in his old Range Rover parked at the school where Veronica works as a teacher. He planned to pick her up, have lunch together and maybe talk about what happened last night before heading to the rehearsal with the boys. He didn’t see her in the morning so they couldn’t talk, he was just hoping she’s not mad at him and that she still wants to have sex.

A few minutes later, he spotted her walking out of the school accompanied by some of her students whose parents were waiting outside. Each kid said goodbye to her with a big hug and a kiss, John couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face, she was so sweet to children he fell in love with her a little bit more each time they were with her. She’s gonna be a wonderful mother and can’t wait to have lots and lots of children with her… Well he, of course, has to take care of “his little problem” and that’s why he was there for.

She spotted John’s car and soon her expression changed, she was nervous and embarrassed but she breathed deeply made his way towards him. He quickly got out of the car to greet her and open the door for her

“Hi Ronnie baby… I-”

Veronica cupped his face and shut him with a kiss, she really didn’t want things to be awkward between them after last night and neither wanted John to feel bad about what happened. It wasn’t his fault after all.

“I’m happy to see you too, sweetie” she said with a smile and proceed to get in the car – “First of all, let’s grab something to eat. You know how I am when I’m hungry… and then we talk all you want ok?”

John just smiled and nod as he closed the door, relieved that she wasn’t mad at him - “Sure! Sounds good”

CONT. CHAPTER 2


	2. With the desire to carry on

A few months later, it was early summer and their occupations left the subject behind. Veronica was busy with school work and church, and John was also busy finishing details of their latest album Queen II and with the promotional tour that followed. They’ve barely had time for each other, but fortunately, John had a few days free before heading to Rockfield Studios to record their next album. He wanted to make the most of their time together as he won’t be back until September. The distance was something difficult to deal with but neither of them was keen to let it affect their relationship.

John decided to pick her up after school, it was the last day of class so children had departed earlier. He wanted to surprise her this time, he wore the outfit she loved seeing him in: a grey suit, black shirt, and black platforms. He also bought a bouquet in the flower stand a few blocks down the school, It consisted of three white and five white-pink tinted roses. Simple, nothing too pompous but really pretty and sweet, just like Veronica. John headed to her classroom where his girlfriend was on her desk organizing final reports.

_*Knock* *knock*_

“Come in!”- Veronica said without stopping her work.

“Hello yes, I’m looking for the most beautiful teacher here” – he said with a smile as he peeked in the door

“Johnny baby!”- Veronica exclaimed excitedly as she got up and ran to his arms. She looked really cute wearing a white, short-sleeved, knee-long dress, and brown kitten heel pumps.

Their lips found their way and joined in a passionate kiss; he holds her tight trying to deepen the kiss and wanting it to last forever but she couldn’t risk being seen by the director. – “Mmmh… you’re gonna get me fired, honey” – she said playfully breaking the kiss but still resting her arms on his shoulders

“I mean, if everything goes well with the band you won’t have to work anymore, I’ll give you the life of a _Queen_ ”

She laughed at his pun –“I don’t think I’d like that, you know I love my job” – she said cupping his face.

“Well, then I’ll give lots of children so you won’t miss your job."

“Now, that sounds better” – She said whilst playfully bumping her nose with his in an Eskimo kiss. John caressed her cheek “Oh, I got so lost on you, I forgot I brought you these” – He said handing her the flowers.

“Oh, Johnny they’re so beautiful! Thank you” – she said in owe for the unexpected detail

John went in for another kiss, this time it was sweet and delicate, as if her lips were the most precious thing in the world, holding her chin between his thumb and index finger. –“ I love you so much, Ronnie”

“I love you too, honey” – Veronica said while she kept kissing him

“You know, Ronnie… I was… I was thinking…” – bringing up this subject wasn’t easy for John, he was nervous about the reaction he’ll get from her. No matter how he set it, his intention was clear and he was afraid that she had changed her mind after what happened the first time and would reject him.

“What is it, Johnny?” – she was worried, but also nervous

“Well, is that… you know, I’ll be out with the guys the next five months recording our next album on Rockfield… we’ll be away for a long time and I was wondering if we could, um… spend some time together today…” –dammit, it sounded easier in my head -“I um, bought some records that I think you’ll like to listen…”

“Yes… sure, John. I’d love to” – she said unhesitantly

“What?”

“I want to come… t-to your place I mean… and listen to your records”- Veronica smiled at him, feeling already nervous but also excited. Maybe this time they could… lead things somewhere.

-//////-

They spent the rest of the day together at John’s room listening and dancing to the records John brought. Now it was past sunset and they were resting on his couch, Veronica had her head laying on his lap and was checking the artwork of Queen’s latest album Queen II, which was the record they were playing at the moment as she hasn’t had the chance to listen to it before. “March of the Black Queen” was the track playing in the background.

“You know what I’ve been thinking…” Veronica said while looking at the back artwork of the album where all songs are listed. –“… Most of these are written by Freddie, Brian… and Roger wrote one too.”

“…” – John nervously took a long sip to his glass of water knowing where she was going with this.

“When are you gonna write a song too, John?” - she asked him

“I… uh… I just don’t know, Ronnie. Freddie has told me to contribute with a track too, but I don’t think I can write as they do. Don’t forget I’m the only one who can’t sing, that’s a real handicap when writing…”

“What?! That’s no true!” - she lifted up to face him- “Of course, you can sing! I’ve heard you and you have a lovely voice”

“You only think that because you love me, but I doubt the guys agree with you… see, they don’t even want me to do backup vocals because they know I suck”

“Shut up! Freddie would kick your ass if he hears you talking about yourself like that” – Veronica smacked his chest. Which made him laugh, she gets defensive when he’s putting himself down –“No John, seriously, you should put out your songs too! You all four have the equal right and duty to contribute to the band. Promise me you will write at least one track in the next album.”

John gave up, he can’t ever go against Veronica’s wishes, no when she looks at him with those pretty eyes of hers and if she wants him to write a song, he will. – Alright, baby… I will, I’m not sure if they’d like my lyrics though.”

“Ugh here we go again” - Veronica rolled her eyes at his own self-doubt “John…”

“No, I mean, you’re my only inspiration, honey” – he said tenderly caressing her cheek – “If I write something it will be about you and will probably be too sugary for Queen, it won’t fit the bands “rock and roll standard”, they’ll probably hate it”

“But I would love it. And that’s good enough for you, right?”

“It is” – he responded with a smile and immediately both joined their lips in a kiss.

It started soft and slow but soon it became more passionate and desperate, John grabbed her rear and pushed her over his lap to close their distance and kiss her neck. Suddenly Veronica broke the contact

“You know what? wait… I umm… I want to try something” – Veronica said shyly

John was confused at first but then his face turned red as she starting undoing his pants

“R-Ronnie gorgeous what are you doing?”- he asked her with confusion but by no means he was going to stop her

She took out his dick and gently massaged it up and down until it soon started reacting to her touch. She bit her lip at the sight of it, large, veiny, and throbbing.

–“Uh-umm Ronnie… it feels amazing ” – it felt different than the times he got off himself, her hand was so soft and even more pleasant, he didn’t think he could last long again. She was looking at his expression and slowly a mischievous smile formed on her face, she placed a chaste kiss on his lips and lowered her head. “Veronica! what are you-“

She started licking the tip which sent shivers through John’s body and then took it into her mouth, Veronica wasn’t prepared to take his whole length but rather took as much as she could and keep pumping the rest with her hand, gently massaging his balls while sucking up and down.

“Ugh baby ... so good” John could only close his eyes enjoying the new feel of his throbbing cock wrapped by her mouth, her wet tongue rubbing against the sensitive skin, it was too much for him… He grabbed her head pulling her hair trying his best not to cum but his hips automatically started trusting wanting for more “oh fuck... Ronnie!”

He tried to pull her head back on time but still some of his seed was spilled into her mouth and the rest landed on her face, she could spit some of it but she could still feel the taste

“John! What the hell?!” – she gasped trying to wipe his cum off her face with the back of her hand

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry baby! I tried to pull you away but you kept sucking… I- Ow!” – he exclaimed as Veronica smacked his shoulder

“You should have told me to stop! Ugh I got some on my hair too” - she paused for a second to focus on the taste in her mouth and licked some of the bit on her hand “Well, it actually doesn’t taste that bad”

John grabbed some wipes and helped her cleaning up - “So, you kinda like it?”

“I could try it again and see” – she said with a playful smile

“No, let me make it up to you... It’s my turn now”- John kissed her deeply, he could taste himself when exploring her mouth, which wasn’t as unpleasant as he might’ve thought.

He continued kissing her neck; his hands unbutton her dress, he caressed her breast enjoying their softness, then his hand traveled down, sneaking between her legs, he teased her clothed sex, moving his fingers in circular motions “Mmmh… John” – moans escaped her lips.

Veronica wanted him to explore her virgin core, she spread wide but John didn’t want to take off her panties yet, he just put aside with his fingers the part that covered her pussy. Now he was in direct contact with her lips. He caressed for a while, trying to imitate the way he saw her touching herself the last time. Once he explored enough the surface, he entered his index and middle finger and moved them back and forth slowly. Veronica threw her head back and closed her eyes, his fingers felt SO GOOD. After all, he is a bassist, he has gifted long fingers, so using them on his girlfriend wouldn’t be a problem for him.

With his thumb he pressed the tiny sensible nub and speeded up the rhythm of his fingers, curving them when they reached the deepest spot. “Oh my god, oh fuck baby…” it wasn’t common to hear her swearing, he could count the times he’d hear her curse … And her moaning! the sounds she was making were so obscene he was getting hard again. John was surely bringing out her deepest sexual desires, the ones she’s been trying to bury down all these years. It was hard to believe his sweet, catholic girlfriend could be this dirty and about to get an orgasm.

Veronica hold on tight his arm, her other hand gripping firmly on the couch; something was building inside of her making her hips move back and forth on their own seeking the peak of that hot feeling “God! John! Ooooh…!” She exploded, her juices were running down his hand. Once she came back from her ecstasy, he took his fingers out and checked, for a few seconds, the slick texture before licking them clean. She watched him and felt a bit embarrassed but also aroused by his action. John closed his eyes at the pleasant taste, she was sweet and warm, nothing like he ever tasted before and he loved it, in fact, he loved her honey so much he wanted to taste it from the comb.

John took her panties off this time, pulled them all the way down her legs and slowly lowered his head. “Oh, baby… yeah” - Veronica moaned at the feel of his tongue hungrily lapping her nectar. John licked and sucked her folds, trusting his tongue occasionally, making loud slurping noises; she kept moaning and gripping his scalp. She wanted to cum in his mouth but knew he was hard again and couldn’t risk him getting ‘overly excited’ again before getting things done -“ John… please don’t delay this I need you in me now”

He got up and grabbed the condom on the back of his pants. John quickly slid it on, avoiding any chance of friction that could make him ruin everything again.

When John positioned himself on top of her, he could feel how nervous Veronica was- “Are you ready, Ronnie?” – he asked her concerned

Veronica wrapped her arms around his neck and spread wide her legs -“Do it, baby… just go slow please”

His tip brushed her entrance and slowly started his way in. “Oh fuck…” – he whispered, she felt so tight and warm he didn’t think he could take it. Whilst Veronica gasped and frown in pain trying to adapt to his size which was too big for her. Unfortunately, the feeling of being inside her was too overwhelming for John...

“SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!” – John exclaimed and quickly pulled out

JOHN! AGAIN?! – Veronica lift up resting her weight on her elbows, clearly irritated by the issue

“I’m so sorry, honey. I – I tried to concentrate but I couldn’t take it… wait, you’re leaving?” – John was really embarrassed but Veronica was done and she was now fixing her clothes – “And what do you want me to do? to sit and wait for another disappointment? Go off John”

“You’re disappointed? That was not what it seemed when I had my fingers in you…”

“John please if I came here to just be fingered, I should’ve just stayed home and done it myself”

“I was eating you out but you didn’t let me finish you off!...”

“BECAUSE YOU WERE GOING TO RUIN IT AGAIN!” – with that Veronica stormed out of his room and out of his flat.

“…” – John lowered his head in shame and turned around; he wanted to disappear. Three times now. Two in a row… Is this like a divine punishment for not waiting until marriage? - John wondered to himself

-//////-

Two days later John arrived at Trident Studios at 7:30 in the morning with his luggage on hand where he will meet up with the band. They were heading to Rockfield farm to start recordings and as usual, none of his bandmates had shown up. He sat in the lobby and grab the newspaper that rested on the coffee table, he started reading it but halfway he realized he didn’t know what the article was about, his mind was elsewhere.

He hasn’t talked to Veronica since the incident, he was so embarrassed he couldn’t dare to call her and probably she was still mad at him… but damn, he was going to be away for 3 months, he had to call her at least to say goodbye.

John spotted a public phone outside the building, he got up and just as he crossed the entrance, he heard a familiar voice greeting him.

“John!” – Roger waved at him as he was taking his luggage out of the car. “Hey man! Can you help me with some of this stuff”

“Sure Rog… no problem” John walked towards him. Unlike John who usually only carried one baggage and a sports bag, Roger and Freddie were the ones who occupied most of the trunk

He and Roger carried the luggage to the lobby at the same time Brian arrived following by Freddie who had two of the employers of the studio carrying his things -“Be careful darling, I don’t want any of my clothes lying around…”

“…Hello, my lovies!” – Freddie greet his bandmates with a smile

“Hey Freddie” – Roger and Brian said almost in unison while sitting by the waiting table but John seemed distracted looking outside

Freddie walked towards him and placed his hand on “Is anything wrong Deaky baby?” – he whispered him knowing whatever it was he wouldn’t want the rest to know

“Don’t worry Freddie, it’s nothing… I just, need to call Veronica, but I don’t know if I have enough time” – he said looking at his watch

“What are you waiting then, darling? Go! call her! our ride hasn’t arrived yet and if it comes we can wait all you need” – Freddie encouraged him.

John agreed and quickly headed to the phone booth outside. Freddie is like an older brother to him, always protecting him

He pushed in the coins and marked the reception number of her apartment. He waited a few minutes but no one picked up, he was starting to lose hope when suddenly he heard from the distance:

“JOHN!!”

To his surprise, Veronica was running towards him.

He immediately got out of the booth his expression of surprise was still on his face but also he couldn’t be happier.

“Veronica!” – he caught her into his arms and she holds him tight leaning her head against his shoulder

“Baby I’m so sorry… I was so mean to you. I just wanted to say everything is ok, it’s not your fault. I don’t want you to feel bad about it”

“Don’t be sorry honey, it’s alright. I was trying to call you to say goodbye, I know I should’ve visited you instead but…”

Veronica cupped his face in her hands – “It’s ok sweetie, I was out of my mind I understand if you think I was still mad at you, but I been thinking everything better and maybe you’re just too stressed. You’ve been switching from tour-album-tour-album and now you got to think about the song you have to write, and on top of it…- she changed her tone to a whisper- “… it’s our first time. So is normal if we fail at the beginning”

“Oh Ronnie, I love you so much”

“I love you too, baby… So, are you sure you’re coming by September?”

“I’m afraid so… hopefully, everything will turn out good”

Their van was now coming and getting closer to the parking of Trident studios.

“God bless you, Johnny” – she said with a smile as she crossed him and then kissed him.

It started as a soft pressing of lips but gradually it became deeper and more passionate. They were so focused on themselves they didn’t pay attention to the van parked in front of them and the boys leaving the building to get on board.

“Get a room you two! There are kids around!” – Brian shouted at them

“YEAH GO GET IT DEAKY!” – Roger shouted following Brian

John and Veronica giggled and blushed at being caught

“Leave my lovebirds alone, idiots!” - Freddie shouted at both Brian and Roger. And walked towards the two lovers -“Hey doll.. how are you?” he said and greeted Veronica with a kiss on both cheeks. Freddie loves her; she’s quiet and shy, the perfect match for his Deaky and knows she gives him all the love he deserves. - “I don’t know what kind of electrical engineering magic he did to get you here from the phone but I’m happy to see you, darling”

“Likewise, Freddie…” – she replied with a sad smile knowing she won’t see her boyfriend in three months.

“Well, is time to go Deaky. So, one last kiss and we go” – Freddie said to John “… and don’t worry darling, we’re going to take good care of your man” - he said as he was walking towards the van

“Goodbye, baby. I’ll be waiting for your calls… I love you”

“I love you too, honey...I’ll call you as many times I can” - And they joined in a soft kiss that lasted for a few seconds

“Let’s go Deak! Your things are on the van” - Roger shouted

“Go, John!” - Veronica broke the kiss, he didn't want it to end but duty calls and she saw him getting on board.

Those are going to be three long months without him.

CONT. CH 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments! I'm very self conscious of my writing but seeing this was well received I updated as soon as I could. Stay tuned for the last chapter <3


	3. Please don't misfire!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! sorry for the late update >.<  
> I got a bit busy, and this chapter took me longer than expected. Also, I've been working on a new Johnica fic! I'll post ch.1 hopefully this week
> 
> So I hope you enjoyed this fic, this is the last chapter, it is a bit long -at least for me it is lol- 
> 
> WARNING: HEAVY SMUT COMING AHEAD!!! +18 ONLY

"This is bollocks! Did Brian really need to get sick in the middle of recording our fucking album?!" Roger was pissed, thanks to Brian's hepatitis they'll have to pause the recording and stay longer in Rockfield Studios.

"I hope he's alright and he can join us soon" John was worried about Brian but also was worried about spending more time away from Veronica.

"I doubt it…" Freddie joined the conversation "... Reid called to the hospital to check on him and the doctor said he'll he interned for two weeks and that's too much time, the only way we can get out of this is if we finish the album, the three of us, it'll be more work but we want to go home right?"

"Sounds right for me" Roger shrugged "what do you say, Freddie? should we work on some tracks while we wait for Brian?"

"That sounds lovely, darling. Each of us can work on a track so at least we'll have some fillers ready"

"That includes you, Deaks. You'll have to contribute with a track if you want to see Veronica soon", Roger added

John blushed, he missed his girlfriend terribly and couldn't wait to see her but also was nervous about writing his very first track. 

"You know I don't want to pressure you, sweetie, but blondie is right. Now we really need you to come up with something for us. You're quiet but also brilliant Deaky. I know you'll blow our minds with your song." Freddie always showed John his support.

"Thanks Freddie. I'll do my best" 

* * *

Late that night, John was at his assigned room, it was way smaller and simpler than his bandmates' rooms but he didn't care, as long he had a bed to sleep anything else was luxury, he thought 

He was sitting on the bed playing around with the acoustic guitar, he already came up with a pretty catchy melody. It had some Caribbean inspired notes. His plan was to do a love song for Veronica but wanted it to be happy and funky. He thought he could try adding the electric guitar after all Brian would be pissed if there are no guitar solos on his song, so he played around with a few riffs until he found one that would sound pretty cool with the acoustic rhythm.

Sure the melody seemed the easier part and it was almost done, now the hardest part for him was the lyrics. John is popularly known for being quiet and the truth he's always had a hard time expressing himself with words and adding the fact that unlike his bandmates, he can't sing. No matter what he writes, not being able to sing is his biggest disadvantage.

So now he was sitting at the small table across the narrow bed, pen in hand and a blank paper waiting to be filled.

 _Veronica_

His face lit up just by thinking of her. He loved her so much he assumed it shouldn't be so hard, like writing a love letter for her -which he does a lot-

"Alright now I just have to think of everything I love about her; her beautiful smile, how smart she is, the ironic sense of humor only the two of us understand, her passion for arts and teaching, how cute she looks all the time, her moves when she dances to her favorite songs… she's always so sexy" his mind brought back memories of Veronica naked, touching herself, the sound of her orgasm when his fingers slid in and out of her, the sweet taste of her pussy when he ate her out. 

His pants felt tight and there was a heat in him that couldn't let him think straight.

He sighed as he undid his zipper and his hard member jumped out. John laid back on his chair and with his eyes closed, he stroked himself as he imagined it was Veronica riding his hard cock while her bare breasts bounce, "Ohh Johny baby… your big cock feels so good!" she whimpered as she was reaching the peak of her pleasure - "... Oohh yes! John!" 

"Fuck!" His orgasm was close, he grabbed one of the tissues on the table and wrapped on his member with it before his release, imagining he was spilling it inside Veronica.

"Yes...fill me, baby... fill me up"

After he came, John cleaned himself up and zipped back his pants, he was so exhausted after pleasuring himself, he crossed his arms on the table and laid his head on them, feeling sleepy but still thinking of his previous fantasy.

 _"Fill me up… fill me up… with desire?_ "

"With the desire to keep going on-... no, with the desire to carry on. That sounds good but need something else…" John scribbled on the notebook, hoping he could make sense.

"Don't fail… no, don't you fail… no no no, there has to be another word instead of fail… something like when you miss. Miss… miss… misfire? Misfire! Like when you can't aim with a gun. Perfect!"

_Don't you misfire_  
_Fill me up_  
_With the desire_  
_To carry on_

"Yes!" John was feeling the adrenaline running through his body, excited that his song was starting to take form. It was just the first verse but it was something, and now he had the theme for the song! He didn't expect his first song to be about premature ejaculation, he thought it would be about Veronica, but somehow she was a huge inspiration as well.

* * *

Early the next morning John had fallen asleep on his desk, which made him realize why his back hurt so bad. But then he remembered his song was ready and he didn't care about his backache anymore. He took a shower and practiced his song a few times more. Later, feeling a little bit nervous, he headed to join Roger and Freddie in the recording room, who unbeknownst to him was having a debate about him.

“Oh don’t be ridiculous Roger! They haven’t! Don't forget Veronica is very catholic. They’re probably waiting until tying the knot” - said Freddie, his eyes glued to the paper he was scribbling a song in.

“Really? But come on! They’ve been together for THREE YEARS. If I were John I wouldn’t have made it through the first year without sex”

“It’s called LOVE and COMMITMENT, Roger. Of course, you don’t understand. Not everyone goes around recklessly thinking with their penis” 

“I’m telling you, they’ve had sex. Deaky is not as pure and innocent as you think he is, Freddie. He is a man after all”

“No Roger, I’m sure our deaky is still pure in mind and body”

They heard steps coming closer and look at John getting into the room

“So what you guys were talking about?”

“Oh nothing, darling. Just Roger sharing one of his slutty stories, nothing you should hear” Freddie was the oldest and John the youngest of the band, he naturally felt the need to keep him safe from the excess of rock and roll as he doesn’t think he’s ready for it.

Roger rolled his eyes and John shyly giggled at Freddie’s comment “ _\- if he only knew…”_ \- John thought 

“And we’re also checking each other's songs John, you got anything?” Roger added

“I-um… actually do”

“You do?!” Both Roger and Freddie exclaimed in unison as they all straighten and adjust to their seats in surprised by what they just heard. John Deacon wrote his first song and now they couldn’t wait to hear it.

“So what inspired you to finally write something for us, deaky?”- Freddie asked still in awe by him protegee achievement.

“Why would that be important? I was just playing around and thought about this” - John said as he handed Freddie the sheet 

“Alright then let’s check this out Deaky…” Freddie started studying the lyrics. His face expressed confusion as he kept reading the paper. The bandmates don't usually explain the lyrics they write but as this was John’s first contribution Freddie felt it was fair to make an exception.

“Deaky, what... is this song about?” Freddie asked 

John felt too embarrassed to tell the whole backstory of the song, he didn't want to give it right away but rather prefer the guys to figure it out by themselves.

“Like I said I wasn't thinking about anything, in particular, let’s give it a go and decide yourselves” - John exclaimed and the rest of the members agreed.

John grabbed his acoustic guitar and handed the rhythm riff sheet to Roger so he could help him with the electric guitar on behalf of Brian, which he gladly accepted.

“One, two... One, two, three, four…”

The guitar sound started playing and it was good so far

_“Don't you misfire; fill me up_  
_With the desire to carry on_

_Don't you know, honey, that love's a game_  
_It's always a hit or miss_  
_So take your aim_  
_Got to hold on tight_  
_Shoot me out of sight_  
_Don't you misfire; fill me up_  
_With the desire to carry on”_

_Don't you misfire; fill me up_  
_With the desire to carry on_

_Your gun is loaded_  
_And pointing my way_  
_There's only one bullet_  
_So don't delay_  
_Got to time it right_  
_Fire me through the night_  
_Come on take a shot_  
_Fire me higher_  
_Don't you miss this time_  
_Please don't misfire-..._

"Cut cut cut... so what’s next, Deaky? Do I repeat the chorus or-"

“N-no… it’s over, that’s it”

“What? Is it over so soon Deaky?”- said Freddie in confusion “...This is really good, Deaky! Are you sure you don't want it to last longer”

“I really wish I could…” John whispered though he wasn't talking about the song “-... it stays short, it’s part of the…um... message”

“I thought you said it doesn't have any meaning…” -Roger said checking the lyrics when it suddenly hit him “-wait! is this about… a girl begging his partner to last longer in bed?!”

“God damn get your mind off the gutter Roger! Our Deaky would never…” Freddie checked the lyrics again but found out Roger was right. “... oh my God” - he exclaimed with his hand on his chest and almost dropping his jaw to the floor.

“W-what about it?... You guys wanted a song from me and there you have it. D-don't you guys like it?”

“We’re not not saying is bad is just… we weren't expecting it from you” - said Freddie

“Yeah, I thought you were going to write a love song for Veronica… unless that song is written from her perspective? - Roger said with a grin

John lowered his head to hide his blushing cheeks, and tried to cover his embarrassment with a smile “N-no… of course that's not my case”

“ Of course not! If Veronica has been that long with you is because you’re aiming at all the right places, huh?” - Roger mocked bumping elbows with Freddie, who was still in shock his wholesome little Deaky came up with this as his first song. 

John’s face was bright red now and could only smile nervously, wishing Roger was right.

“Roger shut up, look how embarrassed he is”- Freddie gave Roger a smack on his arm. And turned to look at John “Don’t listen to him, darling. I love your song and it is welcome to be on our album.”

John nodded and was excited to finally contribute a song for the first time. Maybe he was better than he thought and now he was already thinking about a song for their next, which will definitely be for Veronica.

* * *

A few days later the band finished the recording and were now getting back to London. After their arrival, they made a quick visit to Brian who was getting better at the hospital. Roger, Freddie, and John kept him updated about their recording in Rockfield and also told him about John's first song, they showed him the demo which Brian loved.

Late at night after the visit, they all returned to their homes. John, of course, had to visit Veronica on her flat.

Carrying his guitar on his back he got to the reception where he encountered Veronica’s flatmate Christine Farnell about to leave to a family reunion, she was a good friend of both of them, the one who presented each other when they first met.

"John! You're back!" the brunette girl exclaimed happy to see her friend 

"Hey, Christine. Yeah, I came back a few hours ago. And wanted to stop by to visit Veronica, is she up there?"

"Yeah, she is! Make yourself at home… just don't get too comfy, huh" she winked at him

John blushed hoping Christine didn't notice the pack of condoms he just bought at the pharmacy and hid in his pocket as soon he saw her. She was a good friend but she also was very religious and attended the same church as Veronica, so is unlikely his girlfriend has told her anything about their plans to have sex.

"W-what?!" John laughed nervously, "...no, no way. I just want to say hello."

Christine laughed at how embarrassed he was "is ok John! I was joking… I know you're a good guy... Alright, see you later. Take care of Ronnie" 

"Sure, nice to see you, Christine, bye." He walked towards the stairs while she walked in the opposite direction.

Veronica was in the small kitchen, dressed comfortably in a large t-shirt and cotton shorts, her hair tied in a bun, she was preparing some tea when she heard someone knocking on the door. "Christine! Did you forget your keys agai-... John!" She exclaimed in surprise as soon she opened the door.

"Hey, babe-!" He was interrupted by a passionate kiss from Veronica. Without breaking the kiss she got him into the apartment and closed the door for privacy.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming today?!" She smacked him on his shoulder "...I would've prepared you something special, wore something prettier ...I -um, haven't even shaved" she said the last sentence in a barely audible whisper that John didn't get to listen.

"Sorry baby, I wanted to give you a surprise" he came in and put his guitar on the floor.

"Ooh, are you going to play for me?" Veronica asked in excitement, she loves when John gives her small recitals after all not everyone has the honor to hear him sing, she's the only one with whom he feels comfortable to do so.

"Yes, I may! And is not any other song, this is a special one"

"Is it the song you wrote?!" Veronica asked excited and John nodded vigorously "...That's amazing, baby, I can't wait to hear it!" She added.

"Well… " John cleared his throat "... Just let me warn you. I know I said my first song will be a love song for you…"

"Yeah… you said that, so isn't it a love song?" Veronica was starting to feel nervous

"I mean, is still… somehow, about you… about us"

"Alright?... Come on John! Can't wait to hear it"

John took a deep breath "... okay here I go; One, two... One, two, three, four…”

* * *

_(Moments later)_

"JOHN!! Did you really wrote a song about THAT?!!" She exclaimed as soon John finished playing the song

"A-about w-what?", he asked trying to simulate he didn't know what she was talking about.

"About premature ejaculation" she affirmed

"Is it too obvious it is about that?

"Yes. It is John"

"Well… Y-yeah I, um... did" she caught him, and he couldn't do anything else but to accept it.

Veronica stared at him in shock for a few seconds before exploding into laughter. John seemed confused but soon he joined in her laughter 

"So what do you think? You like it or not?" 

"I love it, John!" Veronica was having a hard time trying to speak while laughing "... is just, I'd never thought your first song was going to be something like this… about sex!"

"Why? Don't you think I can be a naughty sometimes"

"Ohh I know damn well how naughty you are…" she got closer to him and joined her lips with his in a kiss that slowly became deeper. He slid his tongue into her mouth and she allowed him to explore. His hand caressed her body through the fabric but then he snuck his hand under her t-shirt and cupped her breast, he grunted when he found out she wasn't wearing her bra. She suddenly stopped him

"What is it, honey? Am I doing anything wrong?" he asked concerned 

Veronica fixed her t-shirt and shyly replied "No baby, you're doing great, is just… Ugh! You should've told me you were coming! I didn't shave and I don't have my cute panties on either…" 

"Ronnie are you serious?!" He couldn't hold his laugh 

"Don't laugh! I want to look pretty in our first time"

"Baby, you don't have to shave or wear cute lingerie. You're gorgeous no matter what and I want to make love to you just how you look right now."

Veronica blushed and a smirk formed on her face "Would you find me even more gorgeous like this…?" She untied her hair bun letting it fall on her shoulders and then took off her baggy t-shirt, exposing her breasts to John. Who was delighted to see her round bumps again.

Veronica jumped on his arms and start devouring his mouth, John caught her and returned the kiss with the same passion.

"Take me to my room, John. Let's finish this" she whispered in his ear.

John kissed her and grabbed her rear to pick her up. Veronica wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her easily to her room without interrupting their making out.  
  
He laid her over the bed and he started stripping off his clothes as fast as he could. Veronica took off her shorts alongside her panties -they had a tacky flower pattern that she really didn't want John to see- 

Veronica laid on bed completely naked, and with a smile waited for him to get rid of his boxers. She bit her lip when she saw his big hard cock throbbing for her.

John put on the condom and laid on top of her, kissing her with passion, while trying to place his member in her entrance. She was so wet already they didn't need any more foreplay.

"I'm going in, Ronnie. Tell me if it hurts too much".

"It's ok honey, put it in" Veronica kissed him and John plugged it in, carefully and slowly. The pain felt sharper as he went deeper which made her groan. John was trying his best to control himself and not come too early but also his focus was to not hurt Veronica.

John remembered a trick he thought about while in Rockfield that might help them distract; him from the over-excitement, and her from the pain 

"You make me live… honey. You're all I… hmm, see" John whispered in her ear

"Ah… John, what?... Mmhh" she asked, still grunting from the pain

She didn't understand but he was trying to come up with his next song, the one he wanted to write for Veronica.

"I… really love you..." 

"I love you- … I love you too, Johnny... Aghh" Now his shaft was all the way in now and she was trying to get used to his size. She scratched his back in a reaction to the pain.

"Are you alright, baby?" John asked concerned

"Yes… yes. You can move now, I think I can take it from here" she said in an agitated voice 

Unsure at first but he put all his weight on his forearms and thrusted slowly back and forth. Her tight walls felt so good around his cock. He needed to come up with more lyrics for his song.

"Ohh John…" she moaned when she felt the pain dulling away and her body was starting to feel pleasure. She held tight on the bedsheet.

"You're my… sunshine..." It was hard to hold back but John kept focused on the lyrics 

"Oh baby, that's so sweet… mmh… go faster" her hips started moving on her own looking for more friction.

John knew if he went faster he wouldn't take it anymore. So he thought about more lyrics as he sped up.

_"You're my only one…_  
_I love what you do, baby..."_

"Oh, John… it feels so good!" Soon the pain was gone and his dick felt delicious inside, the pleasure was taking all of her senses and her moaning became louder. Her hands traveled from his back to his butt which she grabbed in an attempt to guide his thrusts. "Fuck!... yes baby… your cock feels amazing!"

John didn't expect Veronica to be this loud, she was always so quiet and reserved. He was trying to make her a love song in his mind but she kept screaming about his cock. He loved it but he loved it too much and it can make him ruin everything again.

So to shut her up, he kissed her. It was a mere lock of lips, he didn't want to deepen it but she cupped his face and insisted in sliding her tongue into his mouth. At the end, he gave in and let her kiss him passionately while he kept thrusting her, faster and deeper. Her pussy was so wet it felt like a slip and slide, she was so close to orgasm he needed to take her there before he came first.

John slid his hand between them and stroked her clit.

"Ohh! John... YES, right there!..." Her walls were contracting and preparing for her orgasm.

"Come… come for me, honey" John's thrusts were frenetic and sp were the circular moves of his fingers on her clit.

"JOHN!! AHHH FUCK!!!" Veronica nearly convulsed from her intense climax -"... OH MY GOD!" She felt a cascade squirting down her pussy, it soaked John and the bedsheet. "D-did I peed… oh my God" She blushed and covered her face in embarrassment

"Ronnie is ok… that was just your orgasm" John took both her hands off her face and kissed her again, slowly and placing his shaft into her again.

"Oh baby... that felt so good" Veronica was trying to catch her breath back. John smiled, he was so happy to have given her an orgasm again. "... it's your turn now"

She turned him around and now she was on top of him, she then impaled herself on his cock and started riding him. Her legs were still shaking and weakened from her orgasm but she wanted to return John all the pleasure he just gave her. John grabbed her hips and guided her moves, she wanted him to cum so there was no need to keep himself distracted, he can go for his orgasm right away.

"Ohh Ronnie…" he closed his eyes for a second but opened them again because he wanted to see her. He wanted to see her tits bouncing and his cock disappearing into her, just like in his fantasy.

"Ohh John… it feels even better like this" Veronica was still sensible which quickly made her build a second orgasm.

"JOHN!!", she leaned her hands on his chest. Her grinding was fast and aggressive, her walls were contracting again, and John feeling his cock throbbing painfully into her, was coming close too. "Yes baby, Ronnie… I love you"

"I love you too… JOHN!!" Her second orgasm approached her

"Ronnie! FUCK!..." John joined her seconds later.

Once they both finished, with a loud pop he got his dick out of her and took off the wet rubber. She collapsed on top of him, resting her head on his chest, John held her tight against him. They were exhausted and were trying to catch their breath.

Moments later Veronica broke the silence - "You're smiling like an idiot, aren't you?"

John chuckled, she knew him really well, his cheeks were indeed hurting because of his huge smile. "Why wouldn't I be happy? I just had sex for the first time and with the most beautiful woman in the world"

Veronica lifted her head to look at him "You're such a charm" she said as she kissed him and cuddled back into his arms.

It suddenly hit her that she wasn't a virgin anymore, for all her life she was taught it was God's principle to remain pure until marriage, and her strictly religious parents would disgrace her if they found out. But she didn't regret it at all, John is the love of her life and she was the happiest knowing their love was consumed.

John spooned her, wrapping his arms around her and reached her hand to intertwine his fingers with hers, placing small and sweet kisses on her cheek.

"I love you so much, Ronnie" John whispered in her ear

"I love you too, John" Veronica replied with a smile just before dozing off, enjoying his loving kisses and the safety of his arms.

* * *

After their first night, they couldn't take their hands off each other. Their encounters became frequent, their sex drive was insatiable and they would go at it at any given chance. Veronica usually went to work wearing scarfs and turtle neck blouses to hide the love marks John left on her. 

Soon the clumsiness of their first time was long gone, John didn't even have to resort on making lyrics on his head to avoid coming too soon. Veronica loves when John makes her squirt, which she usually returns the favor with a blowjob, letting him cum in her mouth, she already learned to savor the taste of his seed.

Days later they were at a disco having fun dancing together, but while on the dancefloor things got heated up and both rushed to the ladies' restroom, devouring each other's mouths on their way. After making sure it was empty, Veronica took his hand and led him to one of the stalls, John sat on the toilet lit while Veronica sat on his lap, they resumed their making out and started stripping off their clothes. John massaged her tits and kissed her neck while she was dry humping him. After the foreplay they were ready for the real action but...

“Shit! - John exclaimed checking on his pockets and wallet

“What is it, baby? hurry up!” - Veronica was desperate for their encounter.

“Do you have any condom left? I forgot to buy some”

“Oh no! I don't! - she checked on her purse. “Ugh nevermind… as long as you don't come inside, we're good. So just make sure to pull out in time”

“A-are you sure? I can hurry to the pharmacy and…” John couldn't finish his sentence because Veronica caught his lips in a passionate kiss which he couldn't resist.

“No! I can't wait any longer.” Veronica said while peppering kisses on his neck.- “You're going on tour again and I won't see you until next month, I need you now” - she continued

“A-alright, honey. I’ll pull it out as soon as possible.”- John kissed her passionately and plugged into his girlfriend. This was the first time he was going in raw, which made him a bit nervous.

“Don't worry, everything will be ok, sweetie… _oh yes, so good_ … I love you so much” Veronica said in between moans as his length was sliding in and out of her.

“Ohh, Ronnie… I love you too” - John responded and kissed her deeply while speeding up his thrusts.

The bathroom was filled with the noise of moans, flesh smacking and the walls of the stalls being slammed. Occasionally other girls came in and out of the bathroom, they all knew what was going on there, some giggled while others rolled their eyes and shake their heads, but none cared about to bother them, in fact, it was usual to see couples expressing their love in the restroom.

* * *

Three weeks later Veronica woke up to the sound of her alarm, she reached her arm to turn it off but it felt like it weighs tons. She hasn't felt good for the past week, yesterday she had to run to the bathroom in the middle of her class to throw up.

“I’m not going to alarm you but… you and John use protection, right?- Her flatmate Christine approached her as soon Veronica weakly arrived to the kitchen for some tea.

Veronica blushed “I-um… I don't know what you’re talking about. We’re saving ourselves for marriage”- she almost burned her tongue with her tea

“I wasn't born yesterday Veronica. I know when you don't sleep at home, I’ve noticed when you sneak him into your room. I just hope you use a condom.”

“It’s just a fever! it’ll go away as soon as I get some rest and take some medicine”

“No. You need to go to the doctor now. Trust me, it's better to know the truth”  
That was exactly what Veronica didn't want to know. Last night her mind was spinning around the idea of being pregnant, she simply couldn't. John pulled out on time, they both made sure of it and she’s just not prepared for a baby. She can't be pregnant… or that’s what she hoped. 

Christine finally convinced her to do a pregnancy test, promising that whatever the result was she’ll keep her secret safe. Veronica couldn't go to her regular doctor as he was a Brother from church and a close friend of her parents, so both girls went to the nearest clinic they could find. 

A few hours later they stepped out of the clinic, her legs were shaking, her lost gaze glued to the pavement. She was so in shock she didn't even hear the “congratulations” the nurse said to her after checking the results.

“Veronica, everything will be ok. Calm down” Christine hugged her, trying to comfort her.

Once they got into their apartment, she stormed to her room and cried out in fear. What is she going to do now? How will her parents react? How will John react? Are they ready for this baby?

She really wished they could've used a condom that night, that was an irresponsible decision and all because she couldn't keep her legs closed.

“John is coming in three days, I’ll wait for him to tell him we’re having a baby,” Veronica said to herself while wiping off her tears.  


* * *

Days later Queen arrived in London to play at the Rainbow theater. Veronica thought this was the time to tell John, the band was on tour and they were heading to Sweden next week, so it was now or too late. Still, she felt it was better to tell him after the show so he won't be distracted during their performance.

The gig was over and the band was meeting backstage for an after-party. When she finally saw him they greet with a big hug and a kiss.

“John, can we go somewhere private? I need to-”

“Sure! let's go, baby”- John pressed his lips against hers and took her hand to lead her into another room where the crew put away the equipment for the next day gig.

Once they got into, Veronica made sure no one else was around. She was so distracted John caught her off ward when he took her by the waist and caught her mouth with his own. He had probably misunderstood her wishes to be elsewhere just the two of them. Veronica knew this wasn't the time but his kiss felt so good and she missed him so much she gave in, she wrapped her arms around his neck and responded with the same passion. John picked her up and sat her in one of the speakers’ suitcases and kept on kissing her, moving his head to nibble her neck while his hand snuck under the skirt of her dress. Soon moans escaped her lips but as much as her body pleated to be fucked by her boyfriend right there. But she needed to set her mind straight, after all, it was their reckless overdrive sex that led them to this situation in the first place.

“John, this… is not the right moment,” she said and slowly push him away, cutting off his actions. 

“Sure… sure it’s ok, honey” - John immediately stopped with a confused expression, this was the first time she was withholding sex. He suddenly remembered she told him by phone that she hasn't been feeling well. -”...Are you still sick, how do you feel?”

Veronica bit her lip, she was nervous to break it to him but she had to. This was on both of them.

“That’s what I need to talk about… “ she said and cleared her throat. “I, um… I went to the doctor and I…”

Her voice cracked she couldn't hold her tears back - “Ronnie... What is it?” John was really freaking out, whatever it was he was hoping it wasn't anything severe.

“I’m pregnant, John!” 

She covered her face with her hands started sobbing, John’s mind was blank, he wasn't expecting this and neither know what to say to Veronica. 

“How am I going to tell my parents?! How am I going to church when my belly starts growing? I can't even go to work I’m a terrible role model for the children! I-” 

John held her tight into his arms - “Veronica please calm down! It’s not your fault, we’re both responsible for this. I promise I won't let you go through this alone.”

She felt safe in his arms, once she relaxed a bit and her crying ceased she lifted her head to face him. John instantly caressed her face, rubbing off her tears and gently placed a soft kiss on her lips.

“But are we ready for this, John? What are we gonna do now?”

Despite John’s comfort words. She still felt guilty for not being more careful and avoid this pregnancy, this probably wasn’t the best time, they were too young and she was scared to not be prepared for the baby.

“Well, first thing... We have to marry, as soon as possible”

Veronica was shocked about John's proposal. "John… you know I love to marry you but I don't want you to feel forced just because of this child"

“Baby... I’ve wanted to marry you since I met you since I knew you’re my one and only. I just wanted to do it the right way, you know… propose to you with a nice ring, ask your hand to your parents, buy a nice house for us to live in, and with the assurance of giving you everything you deserve... I can’t give you any of that right now but we can get married in a small ceremony and I’ll look for a place for us, there has to be anything out there I can afford” 

She knew John struggled with money, but Veronica never cared about it, she didn't come from wealth either anyway - “It’s ok baby, nothing of that matters... I just want to be your wife” she said with a smile

“I adore you more than anything, Ronnie. It’s gonna be alright, don't worry I’ll take care of you and our child.” John held both of her hands in his own hands.

“Oh John.. I love you too” she kissed him passionately, feeling relieved that John was supportive of their upcoming baby.

John broke the kiss and tenderly looked at her "You know what? I'm actually excited about our baby. I told you I'm gonna give you many children and this is going to be just the first one of the many more to come" he said, Veronica responded with the cutest smile that made his heart melt and kissed her once more.

"I love you, John"

"In love you too, Ronnie"

* * *

A month after, another tour was successfully finished and the band was at the airport in Barcelona, in order to return home to spend time with their family for Christmas.

John was excited to meet with Veronica, he couldn't stop thinking about how the pregnancy was going. Which reminded him he hasn't told the band about it nor the wedding.

“Guys… I um- before we get home I got some news to share” 

“What is it, deaky?” Freddie asked with concern

“Veronica and I are getting married”

“Oh my God! that’s wonderful news Deaky. Congratulations”- all the band reacted positively to the news, clearly happy for their friend. Deaky shyly thanked them.

“So when is the wedding?” Asked Brian

“Umm... next month, the 18th to be exact” John nervously scratched his head and replied with a smile.

“Wow… that’s very soon. Why the hurry Deaks? Is she pregnant?” Roger laughed at his own comment, he didn’t mean it for real.

“Roger! Don't be ridiculous” exclaimed Freddie “- How could Veronica be preg-”

“She is” John didn't let Freddie finished his sentence 

“WHAT?!” They all asked in unison as they still couldn't believe it

“Y-yeah… she’s two months pregnant”

“Wait what about her parents? What did they say?” asked Brian

“They don't know yet and neither my mom knows. Veronica and I are giving them the news on Christmas and telling them about the wedding too".

"Well, talk about a lovely christmas present" said Brian in an ironic tone

"Deaky, I'm so sorry we didn't give you _the talk_ but we thought you were grown up enough to know about condoms" 

"Roger! This is not the time to scold him" Freddie smacked the blonde’s shoulder.

“It’s ok Freddie, Roger is right. Ronnie and I got carried away, it was a surprise for us but now we’re actually excited about our wedding and our baby” 

“Who would’ve ever thought?” asked Roger “...Deaky, the youngest of us, is the first to get married and have a child! Are you kidding me? all my money was on Brian”

“Yeah me too!” Agreed Freddie as Brian shrugged, John laughed and shook his head

“Well, seems to me Deaky is more mature than we thought,” added Brian

“Ohh... our Deaky is so grown up I guess I don’t need to protect you anymore” Freddie opened his arms and walked towards John for a hug, which he welcomed with a smile

“Don’t worry Freddie, I got Veronica to watch after me” John added 

“GROUP HUG!” Roger shouted and jumped into the hug and so followed Brian.

After congratulating John once more they all aboard the plane and returned home.

* * *

Days after, when Christmas dinner came John was getting ready in his room, he didn’t even realize he has been brushing his long hair, looking at his reflection in the mirror for over 20 minutes because he was nervous and his mind flew somewhere else analyzing every possible scenario of tonight’s dinner. _“Are they gonna be mad at me? Yelled at me? KILL ME?!... hopefully, they’re just going to lecture me and Veronica how we’re going to rot in hell”,_ He thought. The least he wanted was Veronica to have problems with her family, so maybe the best way to muffle their shock was to tell them about the wedding AND THEN about the pregnancy.

* * *

After dinner both John and Veronica were sitting on the couch, holding hands with their fingers intertwined, their hold was tight. In front of them, Veronica's parents Edmund and Catherine were sitting on the large couch, whereas John's mom, Lilian sat on the single sofa. At first, the wedding announcement took them all by surprise but then the living room filled with complete awkward silence after they told the reason for their shotgun marriage.

Edmund and Catherine looked down in disappointment; Lilian had her look lost in her cup of tea, clearly ashamed. The tension could be cut with a knife. Veronica decided to break the ice.

"I know we were irresponsible, we didn't do things the way you would've wished but we're willing to respond to our actions. And because John and I love each other, and we already love this baby " Veronica placed her hand on her belly. "... and that's why we want to get married"

"Veronica is right, Mr. Tetzlaff. I know we should've waited but what is important is that I love your daughter, and there's nothing I wish more than marry her and start a family with her. And we can't be happier for this baby." Added John.

"It's hard for us to accept this, we weren't expecting it from you, Veronica. Your mother and I raised you to follow the path of God, I wanted to walk you to the altar with dignity. But now, you have to marry like this? Do you even know how are you going to survive? Your job as a teacher doesn't pay enough and you John don't even have a proper job"

"He has a job, dad! He's in a band called Queen. I've shown you their records remember? They're going to be big someday", Veronica defended her fiance   
  
"I'm also an electrical engineer,'' John interrupted her “...I can get a side job repairing electronics or whatever it takes to assure you that neither Veronica or the baby will never lack anything"

"Oh, Johnny…" Lilian reached her son's hand to hold and continued, "Edmund, Catherine... please, our children are just doing the right thing to do and want our support, there's no use to cry over spilled milk or to oppose to their union. My son has the best intentions and his words are sincere, he would do anything for Veronica" Both John and Veronica smiled and tighten the hold of their hands. In an inaudible move of lips, John said _I love you, mom._

Catherine turned to look at her husband "Edmund, Lilian is right. We're not doing anything by reprimanding them. Veronica is not a child anymore, she knows what she did was wrong and she's trying to hold accountable for it. And for now, the only solution is their wedding"

"Listen, kids. Marriage is not easy, sure right now you guys are young and madly in love with each other. But that tends to change through the years, you get used and tired of each other, everything is a routine, and one day you're tired of home and want to fly away. Are you guys willing to still fight for your marriage when that time comes?" Edmund asked

"Absolutely" the young couple responded in unison.

"I like you, John. There's something that tells me you're a different kind of guy. But I'm scared that you guys are just playing to be adults" said Edmund

"As the father that I’m about to become I understand your worry for Veronica, Mr. Tetzlaff. Even from now I want to protect this baby with my life and that's why I assure I’m not just playing, I’m willing to become a man for my family,” said John with determination.

Edmund sighed in resignation “If you guys are sure about this, there’s nothing else to discuss. Your wedding is going to be in a few weeks and I hope nobody notices the kid being born suspiciously earlier”

“We’ll keep it as low profile as possible” Veronica nodded and John agreed.

Right after, the clock on the wall banged announcing it was midnight, they all turned to look at it.

“Well…” Edmund stood up “... Merry Christmas, everyone. And good luck to the new family”

John and Veronica smiled at each other and shared a hug

“Merry Christmas, baby” said Veronica

“Merry Christmas, honey” he returned the hug “... and merry Christmas to you, little one” John lowered to her belly and placed a small kiss, which made Veronica giggled.

* * *

_6 months later_

Veronica was preparing a cup of hot chocolate at the kitchenette of their bedsit. Their place was tiny but she has made her best in making it cozy and to make it feel like home. John has been telling her how he soon is going to ask for a loan to Queen's management company so they could own the whole house they're living, she hopes he could get that loan but right now she was just happy to have her own place to live with John and their baby.

She sat on the couch and caressed her pronounced bump while she enjoyed her hot chocolate. The baby was getting bigger and heavier, making it harder for her to stand up for longer periods. "I can't wait to hold you in my arms, little Laura… or little Robert" they don't know the gender of the baby yet, so they picked their favorite names for girl and boy just to be prepared.

She then heard keys opening the door.

"Hey, gorgeous!" John opened the door and leave again much to Veronica's confusion.

"Um, hey baby… is everything ok?" She asked, then John got in again but this time he entered carrying some sort of piano.

"Yeah… all good, I just got a little surprise for you" he was having some troubles getting the thing in, Veronica looked at him and wanted to help him but there was no way he would let her in her state.

"Is that a piano?" She asked clearly confused, from what she knows John can't play piano, so it was beyond her why he brought it home.

"Yeah, is an electric piano. I found it in a flea market and thought Freddie would like it... but he actually hated it, so I want to figure out how to play it myself… Anyway, how’s the baby doing?" He walked towards her to wrap his arms around her wide waist and placed a small kiss on her lips.

“Is alright, your boy or girl just gets heavier every day… Do you want me to warm up your dinner?” she replied 

“No, no, no... go get some rest. I want to play around with this thing, I'll grab something to eat later" he loosened the hug and sat at the electric piano.

"Ok baby, goodnight" she kissed his cheek "... don't stay up too late" she walked to the bathroom to get ready for bed. While John shuffled the piano and started testing the sound of the keys.  


* * *

The morning after Veronica woke up to the baby on her belly moving in a way she didn't experience before. But it wasn't the only odd thing that morning, turned out there was a beautiful melody playing in the room, she couldn't help getting up and watch closely the source of that melody and what probably was causing her baby to go crazy.

_"Ooh, you make me live_  
_Whatever this world can give to me_  
_It's you you're all I see_  
_Ooh, you make me live now honey_  
_Ooh, you make me live_

_Oh, you're the best friend that I ever had_  
_I've been with you such a long time_  
_You're my sunshine and I want you to know_  
_That my feelings are true_  
_I really love you_  
_Oh, you're my best-..."_

John noticed Veronica got up when he spotted her trying to pull a chair to sit by his side at the piano. 

"No, wait leave it to me…" he got up, grabbed her chair and placed it next to his chair, taking her hand to help her sit down.

"What's that thing you're playing?" She asked excitedly as she sat. 

"Is just song I've been trying to do for some time but I think I got it ready thanks to this piano! Do you like it?" He asked nervously afraid she wouldn't like it

"I love it John! And I guess the baby loves it too!" She exclaimed

"I'm happy you say that because… this song is the one I promised I'd write for you" He replied as he kissed her hand, his lips in direct contact with her wedding ring

"Oh baby, really?!" Her eyes teared up "... is so beautiful! I love it even more now. Play it again for me, come on!" 

"As you please baby…" he replied and start med playing the song all over again

_"Ooh, you make me live_  
_Whatever this world can give to me_  
_It's you you're all I see_  
_Ooh, you make me live now honey_  
_Ooh, you make me live_

_Oh, you're the best friend that I ever had_  
_I've been with you such a long time_  
_You're my sunshine and I want you to know_  
_That my feelings are true_  
_I really love you_  
_Oh, you're my best friend"..._

Veronica had the biggest smile on her face, not only because of the song but because of the way the baby was moving inside. It loved the song too!

_Ooh, I've been wandering 'round_  
_But I still come back to you_  
_In rain or shine_  
_⁴You've stood by me girl_  
_I'm happy at home_  
_You're my best friend_

_Ooh, you make me live_  
_Whenever this world is cruel to me_  
_I got you to help me forgive_  
_Ooh, you make me live now honey_  
_Ooh, you make me-..."_

John stopped when he noticed a serious expression on her face

"W-what's going on, honey?" He asked

"Nothing is just… some parts of this song sound familiar, but I can't remember if you sang it to me before… have you?"

"Have I? I don't think I-... ohhh right" he suddenly remembered the time he told her some part of the lyrics as he chuckled, he totally forgot _THAT_ was the first time he came up with those lyrics, -"... yeah, I didn't sing it to you but I've told you part of the lyrics once before, you just… were too distracted to remember... It was a _really big_ distraction" he said with a smirk on his lips. 

Veronica was confused still trying to remember what moment John was talking about until she gave up and thought it didn't matter anymore. 

"Whatever, what matters is that I love the song you wrote for me and I love you, John" she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Ronnie… I'll love you forever" he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head.

Weeks later their baby Robert was born and his second penned song _"You're my best friend"_ was a hit on the radio. John's confidence in writing songs grew bigger as the years passed, and so did his love for Veronica.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'd like to point out a few things:
> 
> \- Christine Farnell was a real friend of John who introduced him to the band, she also studied at Maria Assumpta so I assume she was also a friend of Veronica.
> 
> \- Edmund and Catherine are the real names of Veronica's parents, as well as Lilian is John's mom.
> 
> \- John asking for a loan is quite a sad memory because at the end they denied to him but then when the band changed management they got better payment and he could buy the house :)


End file.
